


Game changer

by Clarekgriffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lydia Martin stumbled upon the decaying body of Jennifer Blake she knew something was up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game changer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnitedKingdomOrgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/gifts).



Shadows filled every corner. The air held a chill. Over all Lydia did not want to be there as she walked around trying to figure out why she was. There had to be some reason why she was there with no recollection as to how she did. Just as she entered another room a scream pierced the air sending her running in the opposite direction. No. The darach was dead and this was not happening again! Those were her only thoughts as she raced to find out what was going on before stumbling in on some being hunched over a body she supposed was dead.

Slowly the growling person turned to face the intruder. Peter Hale’s face came into her focus before she woke up with a start. It hadn’t been the first dream like that, and she was pretty sure it wouldn’t be the last. He was slowly destroying her sanity, but there had to be a reason as to why she was having them. It didn’t matter that it was the middle of the night, she needed answers and she needed them before she could sleep and she needed sleep before she went completely insane. Besides if anything tried to attack her she’d just scream. There had to be some perks to being the wailing lady after all.

Thankful for once that she lived near the preserve it wasn’t to long until she was in the woods searching for any sign of the Nemeton with no clue as to where to even begin looking for it. Something drew her in one direction though causing her to entirely go by her gut feeling until she nearly stumbled into a clearing. It wasn’t for a minute until her eyes made out a body sending her nearly running over to see the damage only to find a partially decomposed Jennifer Blake. She reeled backwards nearly gagging at the smell that she had somehow missed when she first came up.

Scrambling away she broke back into the woods before finally emptying her stomach. She knew she had to get away to be able to fully collect her thoughts but one thing was completely clear. Someone wasn’t telling the full truth. Either her friends were keeping secrets again, or they didn’t know. One way or another though there was a danger closer to home than she knew and she wasn’t sure if that scared her or not or if she could find a way to use it to her advantage.

There was nothing she could do until morning though as she made it back to her house, well nothing but plan. Her mind was already making lists of pros and cons, but even as she worked out the problems with each she knew her choice. The best plan for the group was to get Peter on their side, and he was afterall a man. Men can be easily dealt with, or so she had learned very easily. If he wanted the weapon he made he was going to have to become her weapon in return.

Bidding her time perfectly she spent her day as if nothing was going on. She had decided around five that morning that her friends were cruel enough to keep something like this from her knowing full well she had a way of finding things out. Besides she was quite literally one of them now. So that meant they were completely oblivious to whatever plan Peter had in the works. They had enough to worry as it was. Allison, Scott, and Stiles all the darkness they needed to handle while Isaac was busy taking care of Allison and Derek and Cora were off doing God knows what. That left her to handle the situation on her own. She supposed Aiden could have been of some assistance, but she still wasn’t completely sure she had forgiven him.

Instead of being that girl who needed to be saved she was determined to be the one doing the saving. Of course it demanded to have the perfect little black dress that didn’t leave a lot to the imagination to match her fire engine red lips. She knew he wouldn’t be won over easily so she was ready to use her best weapons. Her intelligence and her legs.

She stepped carefully into the old Hale house making sure to step with caution just in case she fell through the floors. “I know you’re here Peter, I also know what you’re hiding from everyone.”

"Do you?" Turning around she saw his large body blocking her lone exit. Okay so running isn’t an option, she thought to herself as if it would ever have been in the first place.

She knew what she was doing was dangerous, maybe even possibly idiotic but she could’t help herself as she took a step closer to him, “I happen to know the color your eyes flash are not their true colors.”

He stepped towards her just as his eyes flashed a blazing red, “I knew you were the smart one. Everyone else just went along with whatever I said, but I could see those wheels spinning in your head. My beautiful intelligent and immune banshee. What do you want? You wouldn’t be here unless you already had a plan.”

She tilted her head innocently as if somehow confused by his words but she already knew that he could tell it was just an act so she gave it up easily, “I’m sure we could be beneficial assets to one another. After all I did bring you back to life. I believe that makes you indebted to me. I don’t care about whatever evil villain plan you’re already working on. It’s not going to happen. You’re not going to hurt my friends instead you’ll be a great asset to them in exchange I don’t rip your head off and I’m sure my abilities will come in handy for you later on. All you have to do is not be all…Peter Hale.”

He shook his head as he looked back at her once, “And if I refuse? Because darling I don’t play other people’s games.”

She closed the distance between them simply to pat his chest, “Sweetheart, I’m not other people. Don’t mess with the people I care about.”


End file.
